The Day...
by Rogue8
Summary: The first in a series, ten residents of the x-mansion have bad days. Please don't kill me Wolverine fans.


The Day.

The Day...  
  
The day Wolverine lost his dignity  
  
Disclaimer: I claim nothing, therefore I have nothing to disclaim.  
  
Athor's note: Don't kill me, Wolverine fans. Scott just needed something to go his way.  
  
_telepathy_  
  
Jubilee pushed open the door to the men's room, hoping to see Wolvie. Geez, it's hot in here. she muttered to herself as she walked in and peeked catiously around the corner, pulling out her camera just in time to get a quick shot of Logan. The camera's flash startled him, and he turned quickly and growled at her. She ran as fast as she could from the room, giggling like she was insane, which she was.   
  
Jubilee looked at the polariod picture in her hand and started to laugh. Jean walked into the room and looked at her quizically. Jubilee waved her hand at her, signaling for her to come over. Jean picked up the picture and studied it with a look of shock, then a smile spread across her face as she raced off to find Scott. Maybe there was something good about him.  
  
After most of the inhabitants of the mansion had seen the picture Jean, Scott, Jubilee, Bobby, Betsy, Warren, Rogue, Gambit, and Ororo were all in the living room, everyone but Ororo laughing histericaly about the picture.  
  
Maybe it's all that time he spent running around naked in Canada. Jean managed to say through her laughter.  
  
Maybe it be all dos shot's he take to de balls!  
  
Ororo was still shocked. She'd actualy fantasized about that, and it was very different. Maybe it's some kind of ninja training. You know, for safety? she asked uncertainly.  
  
Betsy managed to stop laughing long enough to respond, No, we don't do anything like that. Why do you think there are so few male ninjas left?  
  
Maybe it got cut off!  
  
Wouldn't it grow back? Jubilee asked.  
  
Wolverine walked into the room guzzling a beer and looked at everyone like they were insane. What's so funny?  
  
Every stopped laughing and the room was so silent you could've heared a pin drop. Everyone slowly turned to face each other with a look of terror in their eyes.  
  
_Scott, if we run now we might live  
  
What about the others?  
  
Screw the others! Do you want him to make you look like him? I want kids, Scott!  
  
on the count of three, then. One  
  
Two  
  
Three  
  
RUN!!!  
_  
Wolverine reached out and grabbed Scott by the collar as he ran past. With Scott pinned against the wall Jean had no reason to run, so she sat back down on the floor and watched as Wolverine held his claws out at Scott.  
  
Go ahead. Scott said with a glint in his eye. No one could see the glint throught the visor, but it was there.   
  
I'll do it, Wolverine said, some of the resolve gone from his voice. Nobody'd ever said anything like that before. I'll do it, he repeated, trying to at least make Scott nervous.  
  
You haven't got enough balls to do it.  
  
Everyone behind him started laughing and he droped Scott and turned around. What's so damn funny?! he demanded.  
  
Bobby managed to point to the picture on the floor. Wolverine picked it up and looked at it for a second. Then he looked at the others. Then he looked back at the picture. Then he looked around the room, his eyes settling on Ororo, the only one not laughing. She just looked sad.  
  
This isn't funny!  
  
Yes it is. Betsy and Warren said at the same time.  
  
But there's an explaination!  
  
We're waiting.  
  
Wolverine staled, trying to think of an explaination they would belive. It was that damn bald scientist that put all that metal on my bones! Yeah, that's it.  
  
Warren held his pinky up to the corner of his mouth and looked at Wolverine,   
  
It was! Honest! he looked around in desparation and held his claws out for a second. Then he bit his bottom lip and his eyes started to water. He ran out of the room and locked himself in his own room.  
  
Geez, what was wrong with him? Jubilee asked.  
  
Once again: Wolverine fans, please don't kill me! I didn't mean for this to happen, it just sort of did.


End file.
